Drip
Drip is the current holder of the Sin title Lust. He is a dark and twisted soul, a serial rapist in life who became even worst after death. He is also father of Fnar and Lita. He is one of Jack's worst enemies. Life Drip was born to a rat mother and wolf father. His mother had run away from home when she became pregnant, enraging her mother. His mother was raped, and both were killed by the future Sin version of Drip himself when Drip was still a baby. Orphaned, his troubled past started with abuse at the hands of his maternal grandmother, who illogically blamed her grandson for her daughter's death. This woman displayed all the traits Drip would show off as an adult, only on a smaller scale. She psychologically, physically and sexually abused the still-innocent child, constantly imprinting on him the notions that he was worthless, that nobody could be trusted and that everyone could be manipulated through sex. Growing up, Drip was teased by the children in his neighborhood, who believed the story that he had killed his parents when he was an infant. One of his only friends was a fox named Alure. When Drip was still a child, Granny made him perform oral sex on her. The day after, Alure and Drip found the hidden cabin on Miller Hill. They played "House", and Drip, in a horrific misunderstanding, performed oral sex on Alure. This destroyed their childhood friendship. When he was older, he began breaking into houses and stealing ladies' underwear. One day, Ms. Abbagale caught him at her house. Awkward as the situation was, Abbagale tried to comfort the young boy, asking him if he was gay. This humiliated Drip, an incident he would remember even long after he was dead. Reuniting in high school with Alure after Drip transferred schools, he apologized, and Alure assured him she held no grudge. She then introduced Drip to her wolf boyfriend Daren. This upset Drip, who was clearly haboring a crush on his former childhood playmate. When his grandmother was called into the principal's office, she explained her twisted logic. She reasoned that if her daughter hadn't run off with Drip's father when she got pregnant, she wouldn't have been killed. Therefore, it was Drip's fault she was dead. He is implied to have eventually killed his grandmother by shoving an axe in her head, making her Drip's first victim. It was from this constant abuse that grew a dark and perverted soul. Drip would kill and torture many people during his life. Drip was a serial rapist and killer, mainly of young women, whom he hunted and murdered in the dozens, if not hundreds. Among his victims were Arloest and several unnamed others. During this time, he trained three apprentices to take over in case he was ever caught: Taylor, Fangs, and an unnamed third. He was eventually caught by a team of FBI agents that included Justi and Cliff. There are two conflicting versions of how he died. It is said by his apprentice Taylor that he was executed for his crimes, but when shown for the first time in Hell, he has the back of his head blown off. This implies he committed suicide. After Life After his death, he was sent to Hell, where he was repeatedly gang-raped by women, furthering his hatred of them. The Devil asked him to become the deadly sin Lust in exchange for his mother's scarf, his prized possession. After he agreed, the Devil took him on a journey of his own life, showing that while his grandmother was the catalyst, his choices had always been his own. At the end of the journey, the Devil asked him to kill two people. It was only after they were dead and he tied a scarf onto their baby that he realized he had killed his own parents. Drip realized he had indeed become the monster everyone had always thought he was. In the capacity of the Sin Lust, he served to torment the denizens of Hell; he, himself, couldn't derive sensual pleasure from the torture he inflicted unless the victim had willingly given itself over to him for some reason. His previously keen intelligence was seemingly dulled by his life in Hell, and for the most part, he served as part of the other Sins' plans instead of concoting his own. Although all Sins are Jack's enemy, Drip might be the one who hates him most, and whom he hates most - for good reason. After Jack came to the rescue of Arloest, a soul wrongly kept in hell by Drip after a bad deal, he swore revenge. To get at Jack, he harmed the one person Jack loved the most, Drip's own innocent son Fnar. After Drip most likely raped the boy, taking his innocence and opening his eyes to the suffering of his surroundings, Jack was shocked when his angelic friend Farrago revealed it was she who asked that Fnar remain with Jack in Hell so that he could help bring out the goodness in Jack. Enraged and overpowered by his own anger, he tried to choke the life out of Farrago before Fnar begged him to stop. Jack then left and battled Drip. With his new-found power, he removed his brother Sin's head and contained the rest of him inside his own self. Jack was denied the right to say goodbye to Fnar before he was reborn, when the angel Central threatened to kill him should he go near either the boy or her young apprentice Farrago. They haven't spoken since, while Drip's head remains alive by Jack's own power, (so that he will not die and regenerate) keeping the being that is Drip sealed away within the sin of Wrath and his physical manifestation out of hell...for now. Cannon Appearances * Short III: Drip's Lust * Arc V: Dinner At Arloest's * Arc VIII: Games We Play In Hell * Short XII: Don't Mention His Member * Short XIII: Babysitting * Short XIV: Guess What Movie I Hated Last Year? * Arc X: Suffer * Arc XI: Why Do You Do What You Do * Arc XII: Jack's Friend Fiver * Short XXII: Someone's Favorite Thing * Arc XIII: One Way To Win * Arc XV: Hell Is That Noise * Short XXIV: It's A Wonderfull Hell * Short XXVI: Skinless Friday * Short XXVII: The New Mommy * Arc XIX: Wednesday's Child * Short XXVIII: Peeping Pink * Arc XXI: Saving Arloest * Arc XXIV: Fnar Reborn * Short XXXV: So This Family Walks Into This Talent Agency... * Short XXXV: A Way Out * Arc XXV: Those That Run * Arc XXXI: Eye Opener * Short XXXVII: I Wanna Know What Love Is * Arc XXXIII: The Case Of The Traveling Corpse * Short XXXIV: Soon, We'll All Be Dead * Arc XXXV: Sever the Hunger Category:Characters Category:Hell Category:Sins